chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Jackson
Doctor Daniel Jackson was a Human archaeologist and inhabitant of EUS-1712, an alternate universe notable for its presence of a stable Human civilization. Though a civilian by profession, he was also employed by the United States Air Force organization called Stargate Command (SGC). Jackson served as a cultural specialist within the organization, specifically for expeditions to other worlds, a process not unlike Crossover within Home Universe. However, unlike the UEG, Jackson explored other planets within his own existence. Though not a soldier by profession, Jackson was trained to use whatever means he had available to complete his mission. Within SGC, Jackson was part of one of the many teams that explored these worlds. His unit was known as SG-1, the first of over twenty teams, primarily composed of United States military personnel from nearly every branch. Jackson is notable for being part of the first expedition through the portal known as a Stargate in the year 1996 within his world where the people of Earth were made aware of a threat of an alien empire known as the Goa'uld. For nearly twenty years after this, Jackson was part of SG-1, previously under the command of Colonel Jonathan O'Niel, but currently he serves alongside Colonel Cameron Mitchell. In the year 2015 of his world, corresponding to 3238 with Home Universe, Jackson met an unexpected guest, Major Kevin Sowell, who had unexpectedly arrived through the SGC stargate along with his team of like-minded explorers. Though initially suspicious of a man claiming to be from another universe, Sowell accompanied Jackson through the stargate to assist in the recovery of SG-2, in an effort to prove he and his men weren't a threat. Behind the Scenes Obviously Daniel Jackson is based off Daniel Jackson, one of the key protagonists of the Stargate series. It's a bit interesting writing for Jackson as I have not had the opportunity to tackle Stargate before. I am a fan of the series, with Jackson being one of my more favorite characters, partially because of his presence since the beginning. I think by this time it's important to note that while ''Chaos Chronicles ''primarily focuses on being a Sonic/Halo crossover - and no that doesn't get any easier to type - alternate universes of all sorts are on the table. We've gone to plenty already and we're not done yet. Jackson is my favorite character, but it's important to always note this may not be the canon Daniel Jackson. We already know this is a possibility because this is true for the main cast. There's a bit of ambiguity here as this Stargate universe takes place in 2015, further than any established work yet, meaning that conceivably this may actually be the canon world. I had an interesting time trying to get a bit of a likeness for Michael Shanks partially because I haven't done him before, partially because I want an in-universe representation and not just a cast photo, and because it's from a distance where details aren't as apparent. List of Appearances * Cheyenne (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human